


Microscopic

by Redmoog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, brainstorm's briefcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: The briefcase causes trouble sometimes.





	Microscopic

Brainstorm had never been so puzzled. Never in his life had he expected to see everyone the size of Minicons. Never in his life had he expected to appear in a Whole New World. And never in his life had he wanted to, or ever would want to. It was weird, and frustrating, and he felt like a giant. 

But apparently Primus didn't get that memo.

Brainstorm was a hopeless fanboy of Perceptor. He loved talking to Perceptor, proving that they were simpatico. Whether this was a real word or not, Perceptor had never been certain, and had never bothered to find out, because it didn't matter.

The weapons engineer and Perceptor had been experimenting with a new model of teleporter, been sucked in, and conveniently appeared in a parallel universe. He was grateful he hadn't ended up in some universe that Cybertronians didn't even exist. He was also grateful that he could blame Perceptor when he got back - assuming he got back. He wasn't sure whether he'd make it back, but maybe the phenomenal changes he made here with his weapons would ripple across the worlds and affect his original universe, and Perceptor would know he was still alive. 

Before he had landed in this world, however, he had landed in another one that didn't have anyone he recognized except Optimus and Bumblebee. Everyone looked weird. Skids and Mudflap were twins and probably the ugliest Cybertronians Brainstorm had ever seen. They all had different facial structures. No one had visors, and only Optimus and Bee used their masks. Optimus had conversed with Brainstorm, asking him how he had appeared on Earth and Brainstorm had looked back at the device in his servo and decided to risk angering the Prime by disappearing once more. 

It was frustrating when he landed in another universe not his own, with three humans apparently designated Jack, Miko and Rafael. Once again Bumblebee and Optimus were present, but this time Brainstorm saw Wheeljack. Wheeljack seemed not to recognize him, and disappointed, Brainstorm clicked the button another time. 

Now this was an interesting place, apart from the fact that everybody was so small. He briefly wondered if Perceptor was already the size of microscope in his own world, how small would he be here? Of course, assuming he was here. Confused, the briefcase-carrier took a walk through the streets of Cybertron, meeting scared gazes when they saw how big he was. Clearly his size was meant for the higher ups. 

"Do you know where I can find Prime?" Brainstorm asked a curious couple, deciding that if he could find the one constant in all these universes he would be just fine. 

"Which Prime?" said the femme. 

"There's only one Prime I could mean," said Brainstorm, "you know, blue and red and tall. Optimus Prime."

"I'm sorry?" said a voice indignantly from behind him. "Optimus is not the Prime you should be looking for. It should be Sentinel. Sentinel Magnus."

"Primus," said Brainstorm. "Who are you?" He examined Sentinel's chin carefully. "What an impressive chin. Is it a hidden weapon? Perhaps an EMP generator or a simple pulse gun inside?"

The couple made a peculiar choking noise that Brainstorm deduced was laughter. Sentinel whipped around to glower at them and they retreated hastily back into their humble abode. The glass door closed gently with a click and quickly turned opaque. 

Sentinel eyed Brainstorm. "What do you need Optimus for?"

"It's none of your business," said Brainstorm stoutly, starting to realize his mistake in bothering with this universe. This Sentinel fellow wasn't very pleasant. And what did he mean he was Magnus as well? Brainstorm only knew one mech with the name Magnus and he had turned out to be a tiny load-bearer within a shell within the Magnus armor. 

"I'm ruling Magnus, and you answer to me not that insolent Optimus Prime," spat Sentinel.

Oh dear, thought Brainstorm. Optimus Prime has enemies other than Megatron. What's a ruling Magnus?

"Ruling Magnus?" he echoed, impressed that someone like Sentinel had managed to earn the position. "Like Ruler of Cybertron?"

"Yes, have you been living under a rock?" Sentinel snorted. His tone softened, trying to win over this handsome stranger he had met in the street. A stranger that didn't know who he was. A stranger he could influence. 

"Not that I know of," said Brainstorm. "I was on the Lost Light with Perc-y-eptor experimenting and I ended up here."

Sentinel sighed. "Sometimes I think of making Perceptor resign permanently. His experiments cause so much damage, though definitely not as much as Wheeljack or Shockwave."

"Shockwave!" Brainstorm immediately assumed the Decepticon had changed sides. "Can I meet him?"

"Are you a Decepticon?" Sentinel asked Brainstorm suspiciously. "Shockwave has been locked up, of course."

"Right," Brainstorm pretended he had known that all along. It was hard to keep up. He returned to his point. "I want to meet Optimus."

"Optimus is currently...otherwise engaged," said Sentinel. "Why don't you tell your ruling Magnus what's the problem?"

"Sure," said Brainstorm. "You."

"What?"

"You're the problem," clarified Brainstorm, glancing down at Sentinel. He was taller than the blue and orange mech. "But I wouldn't mind if you took me to Perceptor."

Sentinel had stiffened visibly at Brainstorm's verbal savagery. With his pride just barely intact, he agreed and took Brainstorm to Perceptor. 

"Perceptor?" Brainstorm squeaked. The tiny mech looked up at him with curiosity.

"Brainstorm?" Thank Primus Perceptor recognized him. How, he didn't know, but it probably had to do with another Brainstorm in this universe. The thought made IDW Brainstorm shiver. 

"Thank Primus you recognize me," said Brainstorm. 

"Why wouldn't I?"

Brainstorm quickly explained the situation to small Perceptor. All the while the microscope had been scrutinizing Brainstorm, taking in his size, mask and paint job. 

"I would like to see what's in that briefcase of yours," said Perceptor. "Will it be bad to open it in this universe?"

Brainstorm was uncertain. "It might blow a hole in Sentinel's chin," he said solemnly. 

Perceptor nodded. "Alright. We don't want that. Why don't you just use the dimension traveler one more time?"

Brainstorm looked at the device he held. "But I want to learn more about your universe. And you in this universe."

"Your Perceptor is probably very worried," said Perceptor. "I would be too if my Brainstorm disappeared and it was my fault."

"Make sure you don't do this then," aid Brainstorm. He took in TFA Percy one more time. "Goodbye, Perceptor."

"Goodbye, Brainstorm."

As Brainstorm left, Optimus walked in and Brainstorm decided he would never look at Orion Pax the same way again. That upper lip.

But he blasted through a few more universes before finally finding the right one. 

"Brainstorm!" Perceptor greeted him, relieved. "You're back."

"Yeah," said Brainstorm. "And I have to tell you about this other Perceptor I met..."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and cross-posted on Wattpad, though I don't need to say that. There should be italics in this thing but I can't use it without my phone being problematic.


End file.
